The Ladies Of Slaughter (Mitch x Jerome x Reader!)
by CelesteGrimm
Summary: "The Ladies of Slaughter," is the name for a duo of PvP skilled players. One with the aiming capacity to complete long-range shots, with dangerously good accuracy. The other with the plower to hold any weapon, and still give large damaging shots up-close. But what happens when these legendaries meet both Bacca and Benja...? (Rated T, just incase.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ;D Anyways I will be starting this story out as a Mitch x Reader x Jerome (Minecraft AU). Sorry if it's not the best, but it is indeed a work in process! (Duh..)

Anyways, I don't own Minecraft! Plot and any other stuff that I create, are my reserved rights!

On with the story! 

+Backround Info+

You are (MC username), a known pvp/parkour player. With OP stats, increasing every time you play. No one quiet knows any real information of you, except for Celeste, a childhood friend that also plays Minecraft. YOu two guys are known to be, "The Ladies of Slaughter." Due to your's and Celeste's killing skills.

Jerome and Mitch are still youtubers, playing their usual rounds of "The HUnger Games." You have played in a previous match with Mitch. Although now is the time, that you you will play a round with both Jerome and Mitch.

Your main mission is to stay anyomous and don't put out too much information. You hardly talk in chat for, as for, Celeste... the exact opposite.

You have stronger skills in up-close pvp, but Celeste is known to be the master at the bow. Always handling each shot, with perfect aquiracy. You yourself, can deal a few damage with the bow and arrows. But the moment your holding a sword, nothing will survive on your path. Making any nearby players dead meat. 

+Your POV+

I sat on my leather chair, looking at the loading screen. It was until it flashed white, the surrounding players stared in awe. They shivered as I walked passed them, a crystal trophy icon hovering right next to my username.

**I am a champion.**

A player that will kill at any moment's notice, a player that is a legendary... a player that deserves the highest respect...

"(MC username)! I found the perfect server to hop in!" Celeste sang, grabbing hold of your hands.

"Fool, why must you _have _to scream my name out?" I say, slightly irriaitated by the added auideince. Celeste always dragged the attention of other players, she was my partner after all.

"Meanie! Anyways let's goooo!" She said, dragging me along with her. She pointed at a sign and we both entered.

"Oh look! The Hunger Game, creators are here!" Celeste said. I looked over next to us, the duo of boys.

"IN BACCA AND BENJA WE TRUSTTTT!" The chat screamed.

"THE LADIES OF SLAUGHTER ARE BETTEERRRRRRR" The others screamed.

"People! The Bacca and Benja are guud. I know so, but them ladies be killing it too. Calm down before you get kicked for spamming!" Jerome announced. The chat became quiet, thank gosh. 

The timer began to tick down and I readied myself...

**3**...

**2...**

**1...**

**LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Chapter Two, is coming through! Oh you can check my WattPad and DeviantART profiles! NobleBerry

WARNING SLIGHT CURSING AND ADULT THEMES

+Reader's PoV+

As the the Games started I ran in, parkouring onto of a few leaf blocks, and looting a couple chests. I was able to get an extremely lucky find, as I pick up a stone-sword and started swinging. There was at one point, a guy tired to bribe me with some iron. As he started running, a whistle ran through the trees, and an arrow pierced the back of his head. I picked up an apple and started chewing on it, as I walked over to the player's inventory.

"Uh Celeste, need some armor?" I ask holding some chain leggings, otherwise known as 'Lingeri'

"Oh yes, needed some smexy lingeri," she said as she took it from my hands.

I rolled my eyes, "You actually believe in the bullshit they do?"

Celeste got up and handed me some sticks, "Oh c'mon (Name) you're not fun anymore!" She pouted at me as she organized her inventory.

"Yah-Yah, I'm going to head towards center. I have enough to craft an iron sword."

She handed me some flint, "You go ahead, and while your at it. Make some Arrows and Igniters." (Flint and Steel)

"Sure," I started to sprint towards mid, my stone sword ready to be taken out.

Looking around, I almost gasp too loudly as I see both Jerome and Mitch. They had fairly good weapons and some iron armor.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath. I look around the corner, secretly panicking when they weren't there anymore.

"Well lookie what we found here..." Jerome said as behind me.

I swing my sword around nearly missing him. Apperenently I struck hard, for the blade was now stuck in the map.

"Oh no no, I would never harm a pretty lady like you," Jerome said as he winked at me.

I clenched my fists before saying, "Spare me your words, listening to inferiors like you is a waste of one's time." I start walking toward the crafting table.

He follows behind me and careesess my butt lightly, followed with a slight grip. Feeling violated, I back kicked him in the inner thigh. As he kneels down in slight pain, he says, "Sorry, but couldn't help to feel that booty tho..."

As I continued to glare daggers into him, I start to craft my sword. I tilted my head to the far left, as an another player attempted to strike me. Slightly annoyed to take care of him/her, I throw an egg at the player. "Jerome, do me a quick favor and kill that guy for me."

He looks at me oblivious to what I'm talking about. I scuff and walked towards him, my hands grabbing his. I pull him behind a wall and gets my spare wooden sword ready.

"Uh can you let go now?" Jerome asks as he hold up our conjoined hands. I blush and pull them away, slightly feeling uncomfortable.

Breaking the ice, Jerome added,"(N-name), I'm really sorry for doing that..."

I peek around the corners and replied, "No, I forgive you."

Knowwing the coast is clear, I turn back to him and wave. "I guess this is goodbye for now.."

I started to head into the woods, running past a couple hidden traps.

In the distance, Jerome stares at the direction where I left at. Before turning around to his own business he mumbles, "Nice meeting you.."


End file.
